<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BJ Great King by burnthoneymint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785362">BJ Great King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint'>burnthoneymint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Broadcast jockey, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, camboy, overweight reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadcast Jockey’s also known as BJ’s are people(Korean) who stream games, music, singing, live talk sessions and sexually suggestive acts. Oikawa, not really happy with how his life has turned out, loves the attention and praise from viewers for being “easy on the eyes”. </p>
<p>You cross paths when you bring your little cousin to a volleyball course where he volunteers as the coach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES THIS SERIES IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY BJ ALEX BECAUSE I AM OBSESSED. SUE ME. <br/>Also this is the intro and the first chapter will be coming out soon! Hopefully you'll enjoy, have a lovely day &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Oikawa played with the black silk ropes of the paper-mache mask that he held in his hand. With a blank expression he remembered when they got it from Venice. It was a cat carnival mask that was meant to cover up the half of his face. The mask itself was greatly detailed. The whiskers of the cat, the ears and most importantly the drawing of Saint Mary of Health church on it. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was one of the most beautiful buildings in Venice. The church could be seen on the right side of the cat mask. The different depths of grey shades in contrast with the black ears and splash of gold made the building stood out even further. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A sinister smile grew on his face. Only if his mother new what the mask was being used for now. She would’ve been ashamed. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Oikawa placed the mask like he usually did. The rope was cold and smooth, it slid between his fingers as he tied the mask. He sat down in front of his computer and made himself comfortable. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Friday nights were always his busiest. He needed to bring his best for his viewers. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quickly, you threw your bag to the floor and went to open your laptop. You made yourself comfortable on the soft bed and scrolled down the list of BJ’s that were online. Your pulse quickened when you saw your favorite BJ online. He was right on time per usual. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>BJ Great King. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t one for watching porn. You usually relied on your imagination if you wanted to relieve yourself. But the great king was different. He had a voice like smooth honey and his body was as if it was carved by the greatest of sculptors. The sight of him was enough to make you drip with want. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fingers hovered over the mousepad and the screen lit up with the sight of him. Involuntarily you licked your lips. The great king was pretty much a part of your routine now. Go to school, come home, watch him and take a shower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Since you knew you were alone tonight you kept his voice on speaker. You shivered when the man with the expensive looking cat mask talked into his microphone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Welcome back lovelies</em>,” he purred. “<em>What would you like to see tonight?</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes went to the live comments, there were a mix of replies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Take your shirt off,”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>"Don't waste my time fap already."</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>"The great king can fill me up all he wants if you know what I mean."</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>"DADDY."</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Honestly the comments were enough to make you blush. Your eyes shifted back to the great king. He had a sly smile on his face. You sighed, you’ve been watching this man for months now and he either smirked or smiled like he was planning something devious. You would’ve loved to see him actually smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised an eyebrow as an idea formed in your head. Fingers quickly typing, you read your comment over and over again before sending it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“I hope you’re doing well. I would love to see a genuine smile. Like...I wanna see you happy great king.”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heart stopped when you pressed enter and your comment highlighted green was thrown into the mix. You swallowed as you watched the king scan through the comments with his chocolate brown eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Genuine smile huh?</em>” he looked directly into the camera. “<em>Sweetheart, if you’re looking for a “genuine” guy sorry to tell you but you’re at the wrong place.</em>” then he winked. “<em>But I’m doing well. I’m keeping hydrated so no need to worry about me.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You buried your face into your pikachu pillow and screamed in to the poor thing. You knew your face was beat read and you hated it. Why did you even send that? You sighed and tore your face away from your pillow. Then a soft smile tugged at your lips. At least he was doing well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The great king’s voice brought you back to reality. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>So basically you guys want me to strip and fap…</em>” he laughed and leaned back in to his chair. “<em>You guys can be so predictable sometimes.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes glued to the screen, you watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and flashed the viewers with his washboard abs. You hated yourself for being so entranced by him, you hated that there was saliva gathering in your mouth and you hated yourself even more when you hurriedly unbuttoned your black jeans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The great king threw his head back and let out one of the most sensual moans you ever heard, he was clutching the leather of his char and despite not actually seeing his dick you knew that his massive hand was wrapped around it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your tongue darted out of your mouth as you furrowed your brows with concentration. Sliding your pink striped underwear to the side, you spread your folds and snuck one finger in. Giving it an experimental thrust, your lips part and let out a soft moan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>That’s it get excited,</em>” the BJ’s voice echoed in your ears. “<em>I want you all to feel as good as I’m feeling right now.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the words of encouragement you slid another finger in. It slid in easily and you were slightly surprised that you’ve gotten this wet this fast. Your moans gradually get louder as you sped up your movements, lewd noises of your fingers thrusting in and out echoing in your ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With half lidded eyes you continued to watch the great king. His chest was glistening with sweat and his eyes were closed, lips parted, the man looked like the embodiment of ecstasy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You imagined what it would be like if he were to actually touch you. Your fingers were replaced by his as he towered over you, whispering sweet nothings and edging you towards your orgasm. Hearing his actual voice at the same time made you fall deeper in to your fantasy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” he moaned. “<em>I’m going to cum soon guys.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something inside of you tightened as you started to play with your clit with your free hand. Biting your bottom lip, you thrust your fingers in as deep as you could and curled them to put pressure on that spongy spot inside of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I want you to cum with me.</em>” the Bj panted. “<em>Cum for me.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit.” you moaned out. “G-Great king…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one last thrust of your fingers, your walls clenched around your digits and you saw white. The back of your head hit the wall as you continued to move your fingers. Your insides quivered and you came a second time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Panting, you slowly came down from your orgasm. You continued to watch the Bj, his pace had gotten faster and movements sloppier. With a groan he came and his statue-like torso was painted white with his own cum. Something inside of you heated up once again and by pure instinct your fingers found your core. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The great king looked directly at the camera and licked his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Who’s ready for round two?”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silly Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the first chapter! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Also just saying most chapter do include smut and sexual themes. I'm wishing everyone a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You chuckled as your overly enthusiastic cousin pulled you by the arm dragging you to the Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom that you recently signed him up for. The redhead’s hazel eyes sparkled when you mentioned there were other kids that loved volleyball just as much as him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re so slow!” the kid groaned. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t worry Hinata, we came early…” then you sighed. “Thanks for waking me up four hours early.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course!” the kid chirped. “Look at how slow you are!” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You let Hinata drag you all the way to the gym. Your eyes were dripping with sleep and as soon as you dropped the twerp off you were heading right back to bed. There was no such thing as too much sleep. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When the two of you arrived, the gym was pretty much empty, as expected. But you smiled with glee when you saw Hinata’s face lit up. This kid definitely loved volleyball a bit too much. You quickly scanned the room in hopes to see who was in charge. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>There was one more kid who had a mean look on his face, there was also a tall man who was showing him how to hit the ball. Hinata let go of your wrist and ran towards the two. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I wanna play too!” he screamed and you had to fight the urge to not cover your face. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The mean looking kid flinched and looked at Hinata with slightly wide eyes. The man, who you assumed was the coach, turned his gaze to Hinata then to you. You blushed slightly and took a step forward. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So-Sorry about that.” you muttered. “I’m here to drop him off for the course.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The man gave you one of the greatest dazzling smiles you have ever seen and turned to Hinata, who was now wrestling the other kid to play with the volleyball. With one hand he tore it away from them and held it above their heads as he glared at the mean looking kid. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Introduce yourself or no volleyball.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The kid returned his glare and crossed his tiny little arms in front of him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m Kageyama.” he grumbled. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You couldn’t help but smile when Hinata, not caring about the others hostile attitude, grinned and extended a hand. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m Hinata, nice to meet you!” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Still grumbling Kageyama took his hand and shook it a bit too fast. The man patted him and gave him back the ball. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Now show Hinata what I’ve been showing you, okay?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kageyama nodded and the two kids started to play with wide grins on their faces. The man then turned and made his way towards you. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw his face. Chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, a soft smile on his lips. He was so pretty that you couldn’t help but be entranced by his charm. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He extended his arm much like Hinata did moments ago.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’m the coach.” he pointed at Hinata. “Are you his mother?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” you snorted. “God no, I’m his cousin. My name is y/n, nice to meet you.” </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the day had passed by in a blur. One moment Oikawa suggested you to stay because the other volunteer coach was out cold. Then the both of you dropped Hinata off and from out of nowhere you invited him to your place to drink a cup of coffee. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew well that your intentions were a bit more mischievous then to “just drink a cup of coffee”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Much to your surprise, as soon as your feet passed the threshold Oikawa pressed you against the nearest wall and closed the door with his heel. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly you felt his soft lips on your own and you melted against them. He snuck in his tongue and explored every corner of your mouth, your knees threatened to give out but Oikawa was firmly holding you up, his thigh between your legs and pressing directly into your heat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He parted away from you and went to your neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin. You moaned and rubbed your clothed arousal against his thigh. He chuckled against your flushed skin and with your skin between his teeth, he pulled away. You hissed at the pain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa licked at the bite mark he left and his hands toyed with the edge of your shirt. Your eyes shot open and the tiniest bit of panic bubbled inside of you. You weren’t ready for a literal Adonis to see the mess that was under your clothing. Trying to calm your beating heart, you gently placed your hand on his wrist and pushed his hands down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa raised his eyebrow ever so gently and gave you a confused look. You licked your lips and kneeled in front of him. Automatically he placed a hand on the top of your head and stroked your hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to...” he whispered his voice dripping with arousal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to.” you replied quietly, then you looked up at him. “Just.. I haven’t done this in a while so don’t judge me too hard if I mess up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll give you a score from one to ten. Ten being the highest.” he chuckled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very funny jackass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t it a bit too early for pet names?” he hummed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thinking of a good comeback, your eyes stay locked on to his. Oikawa smirked as his hand slid from your hair to your lips. Placing his thumb on your bottom lip, he pulled hit back. Your eyes widened and you swallowed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A blush creeped up to your cheeks and you averted your eyes as you fumbled to lower his sweatpants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re awfully shy, y/n.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I get that a lot…” you mumbled. “Sorry.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His laugh made your heart skip a beat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s cute.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were glad that he couldn’t see the goofy smile that appeared on your lips. You just met him and yet his words carried so much meaning to you. It was absolutely crazy but in this moment you just wanted to surrender yourself to him, body and soul. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your shaky hands calming down, you lowered his sweatpants along with his underwear. His erection sprung out and hit his abdomen. Your eyes lingered as you took in the sight of his massive length. The tip was a soft pink and glistened with beads of precum. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You parted your lips and dart your tongue out. Flattening your tongue you licked the tip of his cock, tasting him. You hummed as the bittersweet taste touched your taste buds. You heard Oikawa taking in a sharp breath and you swirled your tongue around the tip and took it in your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, you started to bob your head up and down. The lewd noises filled the hall as you continued to suck. You wanted to give your all to him, with half lidded eyes you pulled your mouth away and slid your tongue along the side of his cock. You looked up to him, Oikawa was biting his bottom lip and looking back at you. His cheeks were a faint pink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For some reason you assumed he would be louder. Raising an eyebrow, you took his length back in your mouth never tearing your gaze away. When he noticed your curious gaze a soft smile appeared on his face and he placed a hand on your cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re treating me so well. This performance is definitely worthy of a ten” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes grew wide , feeling yourself dripping at his words, you swallowed around his cock. You wanted to please this man no matter what. You felt as if he put you under a spell. Emotions of pure lust and fear mixed together, you sped up your movements. Oikawa’s soft whimpers shifted in to moans and he gently thrusted his hips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to cum.” he groaned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged at your hair but you continued to edge him towards his sweet release. With one last motion, you took every last inch of him, tears stung your eyes as you did so. His cock twitched against your throat and hot cum spurted down. You swallowed every drop. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you were positive that you sucked him dry, you released his cock with a pop and looked up to him licking your lips. Oikawa had a lopsided grin on his face and pulled you up. He pulled you into his chest and leaned in to your ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s the bedroom?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a wide grin you led him to your bedroom. That is until the sudden realization that having sex meant that you had to get naked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked noticing that you were tensing up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hugged you from behind and nuzzled your neck. You could feel his semi-erect cock on the small of your back and even though you were impressed that he was ready to go just like that, your stomach churned.  Much like a toddler, you held your shirt by the edges and pulled it down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This movement didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Are you nervous to get naked?” his breath ghosted over your ear. “You just sucked my cock in the most erotic way possible but...you’re too nervous to show me your body?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kind of...” you replied with a pout.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well don’t be,” he chuckled. “You look beautiful”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t help but snort. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You haven’t seen me yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s true,” he purred. “Then let’s get down to business.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly you found yourself falling on to the soft sheets of your bed. Oikawa quickly climbed on top of you and lowered your jeans. Your insides twitched with anticipation. The daunting thoughts you had earlier were tucked away behind the biggest thing that occupied your mind at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa Tooru. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lowered down his head and placed a kiss on your thigh right before he brushed his tongue up along your slit. He sucked on your clit and two fingers found your wanting hole. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck you’re wet.” he mumbled your sensitive nub between his teeth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slid his fingers into you and your back arched up. Thrusting his digits in and out of you with impeccable skill, you were downgraded into a dog in heat. Your moans got louder as you tried to meet his fingers with your hips. When his fingers brushed against your special spot, you moaned out a name. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only problem was that it wasn’t Oikawa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Great king…” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as the sinful name tumbled out of your lips you froze. With wide eyes you look down only to see that the man between your legs was looking directly back at you with wide eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you just say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-Nothing!” you chimed, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No no,” Oikawa said with a firm tone as he straightened up. “Do not <em>nothing</em> me, why did you say that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel the anger radiating off of him but couldn’t really understand why he was so furious all of a sudden. You started to sweat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why did you feel frightened? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s nothing really,” you replied averting your eyes. “It’s… it’s just a name of a BJ.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you say that specific name?” he questioned, crossing his arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did he even know what BJ meant? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the name of one of my favorite BJ’s….” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa sighed and hopped off of the bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, I need to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” you asked your mouth gaping open. “You’re kidding?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” he said simply. “Sorry. I just need to go.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he disappeared through the door. Leaving you and your surroundings feeling cold and empty. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>